Sakura Kiss
by Kim448
Summary: Haruhi has secretly been learning piano on her own since she was 4 years old. Not even Kyoya knew about this. How will the hosts react to her playing and singing Sakura Kiss? VERY LIGHT implied Kyoharu. I own nothing.


"That's it for today everyone. Good work. " Tamaki-senpai told everyone as the last group of ladies went. "See Kyoya? I told you a medieval theme would be great! That proves I can make my own, unbiased decisions." He announced proudly in response to an argument they had prior to today. Kyoya-senpai nearly smirked in response.

"Why, yes Tamaki, it seems you are capable of making _your own_ decisions." He then looked over to me with a smirk. I knew he was talking about how he manipulated Tamaki into the idea without him even knowing, just like with many other themes. He probably did it to reinforce Tamaki-senpai's belief that he was club president.

"Haruhi," Kyoya-Senpai said, just as I finished packing my things and was about to leave. The twins looked at him impatiently. "You must stay after to clean up this place." He gestured around the room. Even though 'Tamaki-senpai's plan' was a success, it left a bit of a mess...okay, a lot of a mess. There were dirty plates everywhere (Hunny-Senpai insisted we had a cake-eating competition), 3 of them broken (because Tamaki-Senpai couldn't stop swinging me around), and confetti everywhere too. (Twins. Don't ask.)

"Why me?" I asked, irritated.

"Well, you are the Host Club's dog, and you knocked over those plates. 1 was of actual medieval times and cost a fortune to rent from the museum. It has added ¥400,000 to your debt." He looked at me as if if to say: "no arguments. You're not getting out of this."

"I guess I don't really have a choice then, do I Senpai?" I said in resignation. As I looked around the room, I saw HOST CLUB was practically screaming at me from the mess to the colors. Then, a thought came to me. I wonder, will things always be this way? I can't be indebted to the Host Club forever, can I? What will my future hold?

As everyone left I got to cleaning. I swept the confetti and threw it into the trash bin. The plates weren't hard to wash, but it was a pain to pick up the broken pieces. I was cleaning up by the piano (somehow a piece landed on the keys), and I got a cut. "Oh no.." I said to myself. Tamaki-senpai would have a fit if he saw the piano keys stained with MY blood. I hastily cleaned it up after putting on a band-aid, accidentally pressing some keys in the process.

"Hmm..." I thought. The sound of the hammer hitting the strings brought back memories. I was only four when I played my first song, "River Flows In You." My mom was still alive at the time and we could afford lessons, but I chose not to. I thought I'd be a burden. Instead, I learned how to play and read music myself. My dad immediately got a keyboard when I said I wanted to learn it. He (or course), insisted to pay for lessons, but my mom convinced him not to (she said something about letting me be independent). I'll never forget the faces they made when I played my first song for them.

I then went on to make my own songs and lyrics. I was always good at rhyming, so it wasn't that bad. I had an ear for music and sometimes didn't need it to be written. My first original was "Sakura Kiss." Unfortunately, a few years after my mom died, we had to move to a cheaper place. It was so small the keyboard didn't fit. Sure, my home had space now and my dad would save up for one, but it's too much of a hassle. I was planning to play in public places for money so I could save up for one.

I looked back at the piano, and then looked around the room. Nobody was here, so if I messed up, it wouldn't matter. I pressed down an 'A' key, since it was the first scale I played. I thought back to Sakura Kiss. My dad said I had a beautiful voice, but I never sang with effort, or passion, so it sounded terrible. Maybe due to circumstances, I may sound like I did when I was younger. I sat down on the bench. Let's see if I still got it.

She then played and sang, blissfully unaware of the 6 pairs of eyes watching her.

* * *

The Host Club was still in the hallway and heading back to Music Room #3. Hikaru and Kaoru has forgotten about some prank traps in the room, and Tamaki followed them, saying something about "protecting his daughters virtue." Kyoya would've left, had it not been for Tamaki bothering him to help and he realized (with masked horror), he forgot he dropped an important page from his notebook. Hunny wanted to join everyone for the fun of it, and of course, Mori would follow.

Just as they got outside the doors, they heard a key being played on the piano. Tamaki opened the door a little. The hosts could see it was Haruhi, seeming to reminisce. She then sat down on the piano bench, looking like she was about to play. The hosts watched in confusion.

"Can Haruhi play?" The twins whispered.

"I don't know, if she could why didn't she say anything?" Tamaki whined.

"Do you think Haru-Chan actually knows?" Hunny said with growing interest.

Kyoya was also at a loss. He has no information on Haruhi knowing how to play the piano. Mori watched with baited breath along with everyone else. The same thought ran through their heads: "What will happen next?"

"I see you come,

I watch you go

You never seem to leave me though"

The hosts were beyond shocked. The song was slow-paced and soft. It also seemed to be a love song. What really shocked them was her voice. It was so angelic! How come Ranka said it wasn't?

"So is this love?

Or hate

We'll see you're

Making me crazy

Inside my dreams

You're all I see

All I see is you and me

Lady maybe

Or host I find I

Really don't mind"

Everyone now realized this seemed to be the original, or had original lyrics. Who knew Haruhi had such music talent?

"If I had to choose a rose

In this garden of romance

Maybe we could take this chance

MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE"

Hunny got goosebumps at this part of the song, along with everyone else.

"And I

Would like

To find

A hand

Like yours

To take mine

And

WITH ONE KISS"

Tamaki began to tear up at the high notes that she sang so beautifully.

"We could stop time and I'd

FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU

Tomorrow's

Far away

Let's place our hope

In today

JUST YOU AND ME

IN A BEAUTIFUL SPRING

And we'll always

Fall in love

AGAIN!"

She smiled so happily at the end. Her hypothesis was correct. She played with such passion, leaning back and fourth the whole time, singing to her hearts content. She then got up, "maybe, one day..." she said wistfully.

The door then opened to reveal 6 teary-eyed hosts (though 2 black-haired one's hid it well). Haruhi blushed in mortification. "What are you guys back here for?!" She asked, embarrassed.

Their expressions told it all. "Did you see all that?" She said.

"HARUHI/DEAR DAUGHTER/HARU-CHAN!" Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny ran to her, arms extended.

They all spoke quickly and said different things, but it all added to one meaning "that was outstanding."

"I must say Haruhi," said Kyoya, "I had no knowledge of you knowing piano. Care to explain?" His glasses had a glare in them, making his eyes unreadable.

"Yes my dear Haruhi! Where did you learn to play like that?! And be able to sing at the same time?!" Tamaki said, knowing full well how hard it was to play, not to mention SING.

She shrugged, it's not like she had anything to hide. "That's actually the first time I've played in years."

With that, she told the story.

After she finished, the same 4 hosts went up to her, tears in their eyes. "That's so sad! Don't worry Haru-Chan, we'll get you a piano!"

Before she could protest, Tamaki butted in. "YES! We will get you the most beautiful, highest-class, GRANDEST piano ever!"

Haruhi opens her mouth— "Yeah, we'll decorate it for you and you can play for our mom's fashion shows!"

She glanced around, irritated. Opening her mouth, she said "that's great and all, but where I put a giant piano. I don't really have space for that, and it would disrupt my neighbors if I played. Also, I don't like large crowds and playing for a fashion show doesn't make much sense."

Everyone looked disappointed. Surprisingly, Mori stepped up and said "Haruhi, you shouldn't let your talent go to waste. You should at least get a keyboard and play publicly. You sound amazing." He patted her head.

"You should play for the guests, they would enjoy it and it would bring in much profit." Kyoya said, writing something in his notebook.

"Uh, I guess I can get a keyboard and play for the guests then." She relented.

"Yes! My darling daughter deserves to have this talent shown to the world! First the host club, then ALL OF ASIA!" Tamaki said.

"Baby-steps," Hunny said, "baby-steps."

* * *

The next day, Haruhi played for her designators, and pretty much everyone in the room. Some kids in the hallway even walked in to hear the beautiful performance of Haruhi Fujioka.

Kyoya then called her aside after her performance and the club's end to speak with her.

"What did you need Kyoya-senpai?" She asked innocently.

"I wanted to ask, Haruhi, who was that song written about?" He said bluntly.

She started silent for a moment, looking back on her memories. Why _did_ she write those lyrics? Suddenly she remembered.

The club heard Kyoya's question and were listening intently.

"It's a little fuzzy, but I had 6 really close friends when I was younger. There was one that stood out, though I can't remember his name. I wrote the song about him, but I lost touch with all of them after my mom died."

"I see," said Kyoya, smiling a small, but visible smile to her. It was one of those rare, genuine smiles.

Haruhi was then taken by the twins and Tamaki, glomping her saying she was "too cute." Then, out of everyone's view, Kyoya took out that important page from his notebook he came back for. On it, was a picture of 7 young kids.

2 were identical brothers, arms draped around each other, another was foreign and visiting his father, the one next to him was raven-haired and seemed serious for his age. The other was blonde-haired and seemed to be the youngest. The last boy was dark haired and seemed stoic and older than he rest. Then there, in the middle of it all, was a pretty girl with brown hair and honey eyes.

He was rather fond of that picture.

Meanwhile, he didn't notice that same girl peeking over his shoulder to see what's captured his attention. The rest of the club followed, and though shocked, smiled fondly.

Haruhi looked to the piano. The piano keys remind her of her friends. All different in their own way, yet when someone knew what they were doing, it could be worth every ounce of effort.

Haruhi wasn't sure where any of this would take her, but she was certain it'd be fine– after all, she had 6 amazing friends right behind her.

Yes, Haruhi may not know what the future holds, but knows it would be worth every effort.

She wouldn't trade this for the world.

* * *

A/N: This was my first attempt at a Oneshot. Let me know how I can improve as I plan to write more oneshot's in the future. I'm not good at ending things with single sentences like how oneshots do, so feel free to tell me how I did. Nobody else did a story where Haruhi can play the piano, so I had to put it out there. Thank you for reading.


End file.
